¿Realmente es amor?
by xxAlex1827xx
Summary: One-shot AdriNette, escrito desde mi perspectiva de esta pareja.


~ · ¿Realmente es amor? · ~

.

.

.

One-Shot

.

– Narra Adrien –

Día con día puedo sentir tu mirada fija en mí. Tu mirada tierna y llena de anhelo.

Soy consciente de tus sentimientos. Lo he sabido por mucho tiempo.

Escucho tus suspiros, la forma en la que murmuras mi nombre. Y cuando volteo mi vista hacia ti, la forma tan graciosa en la que apartas tu rostro, mostrado ese adorable sonrojo que adorna tus mejillas.

Sé que te gustó, es algo evidente, pero finjo no saberlo. Ya que tú y yo no compartimos el mismo sentimiento.

Mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra persona. Aquella cuya identidad aún desconozco, la cual al solo verla me acelera el corazón.

Lo siento, Marinette. Pero mi corazón ya tiene dueño.

(...)

ㅡ M-me gustas… ㅡ escuche salir de tus labios. Aun con tu voz titubeante causado por el nerviosismo que te invadía. Con tu rostro adornado por ese intenso carmesí, o tu mirada que denotaba tu seguridad.

Podía saberlo claramente. Hablabas con todo tu valor reunido, esta vez no podía escapar con un simple comentario intentando evadir el tema.

Ah~ cuanto intenté evitar esto. Sabía que inevitablemente pasaría, pero esperaba que tardará más en suceder.

Ahora te veo ahí, parada frente a mi. Mantienes tu vista hacia el suelo, mientras jugueteas con los dedos de tus manos. Era claro que te encontrabas nerviosa, o quizás ansiosa por una respuesta.

En cuanto a mi, no sabia que responder. No quería perderte, eres una valiosa amiga para mi. Alguien tan querido que no quiero ver llorar, y menos si se que soy el causante de tu sollozo.

Pero tampoco puedo mentirte. No sería capaz de darte falsas esperanzas. De declarar un amor sin sentimiento.

Tengo que terminar con esto, decirte las cosa claras. Después de todo, la verdad siempre será mejor que la mentira, aun si no es la verdad que querias escuchar.

ㅡ Lo… siento, Marinette. No puedo corresponderte ㅡ conteste apartando el rostro. No tenía el valor para verte a los ojos. Siento que seria debil si viera la expresión que estás poniendo ahora.

ㅡ Y-yo… ㅡ tu voz sonaba quebrada, indicando que estabas al borde el llanto. Con solo oirte podía darme la idea de cómo te sentías.

Era obvio que te causara daño. Realmente me duele esta situacion, lo último que quiero es hacer sufrir a alguien. Sin embargo, prefiero esto a tener que mentirte, a darte falsas ilusiones.

— Lo lamento… — murmuró con un tono apenas audible. Sinceramente no sabia que decirte.

— N-no, está b-bien — escuche salir de tus labios.

Curioso, levanté la vista para verte. Fue en ese momento que pude ver tu rostro. Gruesas lágrimas salían en secuencia de tus ojos, deslizándose una tras otra por tus sonrosadas mejillas. Pero pese a esto, tu aun mostrabas una pequeña sonrisa, aun si esta la estuvieras forzando para que apareciera en tu rostro.

— Marinette… — musite su nombre en un susurro.

Me sentía mal conmigo mismo por ser el causante de que estuvieras en tal estado. De que te forzaras a sonreir.

— Y-yo, lo sabía. Sa-sabía que jamás corresponderías mis sentimientos — expresó a la par que intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas de su rostro. — Pe-pero, apesar de eso… Y-yo quería decírtelo, quería que al menos una vez confesar este sentimiento que he callado todo este tiempo. A-ahora, siento que me he quitado un peso de encima — añadió, mostrando esta vez una radiante sonrisa. — Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decir. Adiós, Adrien. Realmente agradezco que me hayas escuchado... — dijo por último para luego alejarse corriendo.

— ¡E-espera…! — intente detenerle, pero ni yo comprendo el motivo de mis palabras. Debo darle espacio después de esto, lo se. Aun así… fue solo un impulso, quizás.

(...)

Después de aquello, no tenía los ánimos para volver a mi hogar. Había decidido dar una vuelta por el parque para despejar mi mente. Incluso de forma inesperada mi guardaespaldas acepto dejarme un tiempo a solas, quizás hasta alguien como él se percató de mi abatido estado.

— Vamos hombre, animate un poco. Hasta pareciera que tu fuiste el rechazado — comentó Plagg saliendo de bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

— Quizás no fui el más herido. Pero me duele pensar que lastime a una amiga — conteste en un murmullo.

— Ah, jamas entendere a los humanos. Mira que deprimirse por una confesión. Cuando se termine la comida, ahí si hay que temer —

— Hay Plagg, si tan solo lo entendieras… —

(...)

Camine por un largo rato hasta que me tope con algo que simplemente no podía creer. Ahí estaba ella otra vez, aun a la distancia podía distinguirla a la perfección, Pero su presencia no fue lo que me intrigo, sino quién la acompañaba.

Junto a Marinette, una pequeña, casi diminuta criatura roja flotaba a su lado. Esa criatura se parecía un poco a Plagg.

— Tikki — escuche tal nombramiento cerca mio. Era Plagg quién miraba en la misma dirección que yo.

— Plagg, ¿acaso tu la conoces? — interroge asombrado.

— Así es, pero se supone que tenemos prohibido hablar de nosotros a nuestros portadores. Lo siento, Adrien. Pero no puedo decirte más que su nombre — contestó Plagg, dejando en claro su decisión de no decir más.

— Rayos…. — musité algo molesto por no poder obtener más información.

Con cuidado de no ser descubierto, me aproximé hasta el lugar donde estaba ella. Se que estaba mal, pero algo me impulsaba a seguir.

— "Si Marinette tiene un kwami eso quiere decir…" — era el pensamiento que invadía mi mente.

Una vez cerca me oculte en el muro cercado que rodeaba el parque, mientras que ella se encontraba a solo unos pasos de mi, sentada en la acera.

Desde mi escondite, pude escuchar con claridad lo que decían. Aparentemente su plática era relacionada a los sucesos reciente.

— Vamos, Marinette. No llores mas — intento darle ánimos su pequeño kwami.

— Lo se, Tikki. Pero… duele. Duele saber que jamás podré estar a su lado. Saber que a quien ama no soy yo — exclamó Marinette, aun en medio de su sollozo.

— ¡Pero si eres tu! Aunque… él no lo sepa — aquellas palabras del kwami llamaron mi atención, ¿A caso lo que creía desde hace unos minutos es cierto? ¿Realmente mi Lady está aquí?

— ¿Pero qué es lo que realmente ama? ¿A un personaje? ¿Una parte de mi, pero no a todo yo? ¿Ama a la chica que necesita de una máscara para sentirse segura? ¿Quién actúa con valentía sólo si tiene algo que cubra su rostro? — cuestionaba en secuencia, a la vez que su voz volvía a quebrarse. — ¿Qué es lo que realmente ama? Para empezar… ¿Realmente está enamorado de mi? ¿De LadyBug? Imposible, como podría estarlo, si no sabe nada de mi. Solo idolatra a LadyBug, la admira por sus hazañas y logros protegiendo París. Se que he puesto mis limitantes para que no se sepa mi verdadera identidad. Pero es precisamente por eso que me hace dudar de ese amor que dice sentir. Me hace pensar, ¿Que es lo que realmente siente Adrien? ¿Amor o idolatría? — terminó su cuestionamiento mirando a la nada, manteniendo una mirada seria tras sus palabras.

Por mi parte, tras oír aquello me había hecho pensar. Sus palabras resonaba en mi mente. Estaba completamente estático, no sabia como reaccionar.

— Heh, tienes razón mi Lady… — murmure por lo bajo, a la par que llevaba un mano hasta mis ojos.

— ¿Estás bien chico? — preguntó Plagg a mi lado.

— Oye, Plagg. Lo que siento… ¿realmente es amor? ¿cierto? —

– Fin –


End file.
